


"admit it, you're in love with me."

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake - Related, Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: every night he stays up late to do some works, prince hyunwoo always lets the window open so that this certain vampire king can easily fly into his room without having to knock on the door.





	"admit it, you're in love with me."

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate princess bubblegum and marceline's kissing scene.

it was midnight, but prince hyunwoo son was still working at his desk. as the ruler of the candy kingdom, there was always so many things to do that he felt like he started lacking sleep lately. it was tiring and exhausting, and he would do anything to get a chance to stay in bed all day long without doing any works.

unfortunately, it was very much imposible.

but, fortunately, during those nights when he should stay up late, he always had himself an...  _impolite company_.

"hello, your majesty~" there was the annoying voice coming from outside the open windows.

"here goes trouble," the prince murmured as he saw a figure flying inside. "what are you doing here, minhyuk lee?"

"just coming for a regular visit. you've learned to let your windows open every night for me, i believe."

prince hyunwoo sighed loudly, yet he didn't fight back. he also had learned that it would only waste his time and energy to have an argument with minhyuk.

besides, minhyuk was right. prince hyunwoo didn't know when the habit started, but he indeed let the windows open so that minhyuk could come to his room freely. minhyuk lee was a loud and impolite vampire king, who always loved stealing his creampuffs, but his presence in his room had become something prince hyunwoo needed every night.

"you love having me here," landing onto his feet, minhyuk approached the prince and made his way to sit on his lap. "you're gonna miss me when i'm not with you."

again, minhyuk was right. hyunwoo hated how minhyuk lee was  _always right._

"just sit here and shut your mouth," prince hyunwoo pinched the pale cheek. "don't you dare go before i get to bed and fall asleep."

minhyuk grinned his irritating grin.

"admit it, you're in love with me."

hyunwoo heaved another sigh even louder.

"shut up."


End file.
